Remi Caution
.]] Remi Caution was a chef in Rocktown, Virginia. Although maddening coincidence places him in the same time and place as the RVK at this point in history, the two would not meet until much later. Since he was a child, Remi fostered a love of all things wrestling. The characters, the storylines, the moves - he loved all of it. That’s why when “Old Mike" Lewis came to town shortly after Remi’s 22nd birthday and started glamorizing his glory days as a high school wrestler, Remi just got pissed off. He challenged Mike to a wrestling match to take place on January 3rd, 2008. The match was scheduled as the half-time show for Rocktown’s highly anticipated roller derby bout between the Rocktown Rollers and the Ghostninjas. The first half of the bout was amazingly close and had produced one life-threatening injury. As such, the crowd was completely amped when halftime came and Remi squared off against Mike. Remi’s arsenal of powerful moves completely trumped Mike’s archaic, old-school style that day. Remi was pleased with the result. The whole city saw that Mike was in fact a washed up has-been, contrary to all his boasting. Although Mike had been thoroughly defaced and beaten down, he was also pleased because of the money he had made. Even though he’d lost the fight, Mike's take had been substantial. For this reason, Mike challenged Remi again three years later. Down on his luck and in desperate need of cash, Mike expected to lose to Remi again but at least he would get paid. Remi was so disgusted by this that he agreed to the match just to have the satisfaction of pummeling the old codger again. No one was prepared for what would happen that day. Remi, the self-proclaimed “alpha male” was simply too much for the old and decrepit high school wrestler. After Mike surprised Remi by executing a perfect airplane spin, Remi lost his temper and unleashed the full power of his "Bionic Elbow." Immediately after the attack, Old Mike expired due to simultaneous cardiac arrest and impact to vertebrae. The crowd was shocked and Old Mike was dead. In the chaos that followed, Remi slipped out of the ring and soon disappeared into the wind, a fugitive from the law. He would not face persecution for the death of Old Mike, who Remi believed had already lived far too long. When Emerson Palmer overthrew the Arizonan government and offered amnesty to those in the United States, Remi migrated to Scottsdale. Now free of legal troubles, Remi returned to his love of wrestling and began organizing street fights wherever and whenever possible. His creativity and inspiration were unmatched. Remi organized fights everywhere from rooftops to police stations to impound lots and municipal buildings. He became well loved in the community but his aspirations were limited because the Convict State was locked in an economic war with Alpine and the money he needed to realize his vision simply wasn’t there. All that changed after Emerson Palmer was assassinated and the Kiii took control of Scottsdale. The Kiii heard of Remi’s fights and took an interest. He felt that gladiatorial combat was just what the restless and newly impoverished population of the Convict State needed to distract them from the growing reality of their destitution. The Kiii granted state sponsorship and unlimited dollars to Remi’s organization which took the moniker of the Scottsdale Extreme League, which they rebranded as: “The SEXLeague” because “sex sells.” The Kiii and Remi formed a powerful union and it’s difficult to pinpoint which one of them had more political power in the waning years of the Convict State. In the arena, Remi was a wrecking ball. His natural skills as a fighter only grew more refined over the years. His technical knowledge of the sport he reinvented new no equal. He bested nearly every major contender from the RVK to the Tourist to the Raincoat. Particularly of note is the way in which Remi’s personality changed as he grew into middle age. He grew darker and his notorious boisterousness was quelled. His time became more occupied by matters of the state and he spent less time around the arena. At times, he was seen descending into the arena after a match and removing all the personal affects from the dead men who lay there. Category:Scottsdale Legends Category:People of Oakwood Category:Art Jobs